Rufalin
by DirtySexyEdward
Summary: Sexy Smut. Bella lets her lover live out his longtime fantasy. All human, OOC. One-shot. SERIOUS MATURE CONTENT. Enjoy.


_Dude, this story is so dirty. Please don't read this if you aren't 18._

_Stephenie Meyer own all characters._

Rufinol

This is the fantasy he's always wanted and as a girlfriend who loved and adored her boyfriend, I was giving it to him. He's always wanted to fuck a sleeping girl. So we played out the whole scenario. We met at the club, a blind date set up by a mutual friend. He brought me back to his place and gave me the drink, I pretended to fall into unconsciousness.

He was currently naked, straddling my thighs, his hands slowly unbuttoning my blouse. He eventually removed my shirt and his hands went to the clasp of my bra that was conveniently in front.

When he roughly pulled the bra away I heard him groan as his hands immediately went to grab at my breasts.

I felt his cool tongue circle my left nipple before he licked his way to my right one, repeating the action. Only this time his lips and teeth closed around the tip all the while pulling and swirling his tongue at my swollen bud.

It took everything in me to keep quiet, because, of course, unconscious girls don't moan while being raped.

His hands then went to undo my jeans before pulling them down all the way off of my feet along with my socks and boy shorts.

I felt his erection graze my already wet center as he lifted my right leg and placed it over his shoulder. He then thrust his cock into me all the way in, filling me completely. This is when I had to clench my jaw and push my lips together to keep from making a sound. He gave a few short thrusts before he pulled all the way out and roughly entered me again, going even deeper than before. He repeated this action a couple more times before he came, spilling his seed inside of me.

When I felt his weight leave the bed I knew what was coming so I unclenched my teeth and slightly parted my lips.

I'm not sure what I was expecting. Some kind of warning or sound to know that he was so close to my face, but all of a sudden the tip of his cock was touching my lips. He grabbed my head with both of his hands and roughly thrust his cock all the way into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. His thrusts were quick and hard as he thoroughly fucked my mouth.

He wrapped my hair around his hand as he roughly jerked himself in and out of my mouth. After only a few more thrusts he quickly pulled out all the way and spilled all over my face with a loud moan. His finger came to my cheek to collect some of his cum before he pushed his finger through my parted lips. He knew I'd want to taste him, I loved this man.

When his panting ceased and his breathing became normal I felt him remove the two pillows from beneath my head as he set them in the center of the bed. Then, he gently turned me over onto my stomach before picking me up and setting me back down onto the center of the bed with my lower belly over the pillows. I felt the bed sink with his weight as he came up behind me, spreading my legs.

His hand went to my sex, two fingers sliding over my drenched folds, collecting moisture, before he brought them to my anus. He pushed one finger into my tight hole before quickly pulling out and replacing the one finger with two, stretching me. He thrust a few time before his fingers left me and I felt the tip of his cock slowly enter me. He was gentle as he pushed himself all the way in going deeper than I'd ever thought possible. He began a steady pace of thrusts, slowly pushing in and pulling out.

He continued these gentle thrusts, pushing all the way in and pulling all the way out. His hand went to my hair as he fisted it and pulled my head so that if my eyes were open, I'd be looking at the ceiling. His thrusts quickened a little as he groaned.

Oh. My. God. It hurt so bad. But it felt so. Fucking. Good.

His hand left my hair, and my head fell as I left my body completely limp for him to own. Because I was his. And I always would be.

His hand slid down my neck to my shoulder and finally to my left breast which he grabbed onto, as if for dear life. His other hand left my side and I heard the rushing of air before his hand came into contact with my hip with a hard slap. He repeated this action again and again only now on my ass cheek. The euphoric sensation of the pain mixed with the pleasure was overwhelming.

He continued to moan as his fingers went to my front as he thrust two fingers inside of me, his thumb expertly rubbing my clit. He wanted me to enjoy this too. Again, I loved this man. It was too much, the feel of his cock inside of my tight hole, his fingers thrusting inside of me, his lips on my back, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses everywhere in reach, his hand holding my breast. A small, hardly-audible whimper left my lips. I was really hoping he didn't hear it, but he did.

"Oh God! It's okay Bella, let it out. Scream for me, Baby."

And I did. A loud half-scream, half-moan escaped my lips as-too soon- my muscled clenched around his fingers and I felt him twitch inside of me.

"Baby. Oh my God, Bella. I love you. I love you. I love you!" And with that he came inside of me as I exploded onto his fingers, my own orgasm taking over me as his name left my lips over and over and over again.

_Thank you for reading._

_Please review. And be sure to keep me on author alert for more sexy, smutty goodness and go read my other one-shots._


End file.
